


How It Should've Been

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Future, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Rewrite, Romance, Saving the World, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: I was never a fan of Allurance (I'm an ultimate Klancer, but I have no problem if you ship something else. Do your thing, beautiful <3), though I did see the potential. And if believe if they did it right, it could've been a beautiful and sweet ship.It's been almost more than half a year since Voltron ended, but I'm still more than salty how dirty they did both Allura and Lance (along with many others), so I wrote this little story to maybe fix some things.I noticed that a flower has a great significance in Allura and Lance's relationship, so I thought they would name their child 'Ayana', which means 'beautiful flower' in Amharic.Yes, this is an alternate ending to Season 8, something that I would've been fine and happy with, even though I'm not a fan of this ship, like I said, I see the potential and want to build upon it.





	How It Should've Been

A magical kiss broke as the pair's tear stained eyes averted from each other. The tension and pain froze the air around them and they just stared into nothing for long moments. Until Allura turned around to follow Honerva, to heaven knows where. To be part of the universe? Or to die? No one, not even Allura herself knew for sure. She just knew she has to do this. To save everyone she loves. 

 As she was about to leave, a firm, but somehow still gentle hold on her wrist made her stop mid-movement "No..." She heard a desperate whisper as she looked back, just to see Lance's blue eyes staring right at her "No." he repeated the soft, but demanding word, fighting with his own tears "If you go, I go. I promised... I would follow you across the universe, remember?" 

 Allura felt her own tears threatening to fall again as she met Lance's eyes. She could see the pain and desperation in clear view, which made her heart slowly break into pieces. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to hurt him like this. "Lance, I-" she was silenced with a soft kiss on her forehead and Lance's gentle words "We can find another way. Maybe if.. if we all give our strength, none of us has to die!" he said and sent a glance to Honerva to confirm he is onto something. 

 "That could work" Honerva reached out her hand to the pair with a small nod. She wasn't cruel. She could see how much pain it would cause if she took Allura away. She wasn't a monster, just wanted to see her family again. Even if she didn't choose the right path for that, her intentions were never to hurt anyone. Now, she was able to recognize the destruction she caused and she wanted to fix it all. 

 Lance was the first one to step forward and placed his hand on top of Honerva's with a hesitant move. He didn't trust her just yet, but he would take every chance they had to save his love. 

Allura followed Lance's example and leaned her head against his shoulder as she nuzzled into his side. She always felt more secure when she was close to her boyfriend and now, she needed every ounce of bravery she had. 

 Moments passed by, but no one else moved. The rest of the team stood around them in deep silence, but none of them seemed to be willing to join. That was until Keith stepped forward. He knew exactly how much Allura meant to Lance and as his official best friend, he had the duty to support him, whatever he does. 

 Slowly, but surely, everyone followed Keith and soon enough, there was a fairly good amount of hands on top of each other. Lance glanced around with a grateful smile. He was sure his team, no, his family would stay right by his side. 

 "Ready? Concentrate" Honerva was the one to start the chain, but by the end, no eyes remained open to see the blinding light their hands together created. The force in their heart, their true bond was strong enough to heal every reality, without anyone needing to go. 

 They found themselves back at the garrison, everyone was there, except Honerva. She returned to another reality. Where she never got lost. To a place, she could call home and to people, she could call family. 

 Lance opened his eyes first and needed a few moments to recognize where he was. Was it the garrison? It has to be "Guys, I think it worked" he whispered in disbelief, he himself wasn't sure this would work, but he couldn't be happier it did. 

 Allura's eyes fluttered open next and, as soon as possible, pulled Lance into a gentle kissed, which the boy gladly accepted. It was a much more joyful experience this time, a celebratory kiss if you could say. It only broke after a long, endearing moment and the pair smiled at each other with glistening eyes. 

 "We did it..." Lance whispered and let his gaze wander over to the others, just to make sure everyone was in one piece and okay. He opened his arms for them, initiating the group hug he desired. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 Years after the realities were restored, everyone lived their lives in peace and doing things they all loved to spend their time with. 

 "Another BoM mission, huh? I thought you got bored of space by now" Lance said with a teasing tone to his voice and nudged Keith's arm to add to the effect. He was wearing a garrison uniform with multiple badges of honor, to show his accomplishments as a commander. 

 "Uh huh, you should pay attention to the attack instead" Keith pointed behind Lance, but the warning came too late and a pair of tiny hands wrapped around Lance's legs. 

 Lance was startled by the sudden burst of affection, but his smile softened up as soon as he knew who it was. A girl with azure eyes, long, white hair and a pair of pink, bright altean marks. "Ayana, sweetie... Papa's working" he said in a soft tone and made an attempt to get the small girl off his leg. 

 "Mama said I should bother you instead" Ayana's response was simple and made Lance smile. He did manage to get her off and picked her up into his arms instead "Isn't this comfier?" 

 Ayana ignored her dad's question as she was preoccupied with something else "Uncle Keef!" She reached her arms out for him and let out a joyous giggle. She couldn't see him much as he was out in space most of the times. 

 "Uh, It's Keith.. K-E-I-T-H" Keith tried to correct the girl's spelling, but got elbowed in the side from Lance, making him whine a little "Come on, give her a break, she's only four!" Lance said and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead. 

 "Then why were you so upset when she couldn't pronounce your name?" A voice from behind Lance startled all three of them and Lance's heart skipped a beat as he saw his beautiful wife in a dress with juniberry patterns. 

 "Wow... You're gorgeous" Lance didn't think much before the words left his mouth. Allura couldn't help, but blush, she never got used to Lance complimenting her all the time, even after years. 

 "I thought you could finish work early today" Allura stepped closer to Lance to get her usual kiss of greeting, which Lance would never ever miss to give her. He always made sure she feels loved and all he needed in return is her being there. 

 "Yeah! Come to the park with us!" Ayana giggled and leaned her head onto Lance's shoulder. Her love for her father was evident, it just radiated off of her whenever the two were together. 

Lance seemed conflicted about the request. His job at the garrison was important to him, but he was unable to refuse their request. He always said family is above everything else. 

 "I guess I could. And I bet Keith would gladly come with us before he goes back to space, right?" Lance asked and glanced at Keith, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. Keith can't interact with kids too well, so this Will be fun. 

 "Actually I... Uh..." Keith couldn't make up an excuse, no matter how hard he tried. His mind was a complete blank about this topic, so his following words made no sense at all "I have to...Uh... Get my unicorn?... To the vet?" 

 Lance burst out laughing, along with Allura, but Ayana seemed to stay serious "Please" her voice was quiet and almost pleading. She also used her biggest and most effective weapon, she gave Keith the puppy eyes. 

 Keith was a strong person and there weren't many things that could defeat him. Though it seemed like Ayana knew his weakness. He could never resist the cuteness of a small child. 

 "Ugh, fine" he mumbled and folded his arms across his chest "I'll go to the park with you, but only for ONE hour!" 

 Ayana stuck her tongue out at Keith and let out a soft giggle, she won the fight after all. Lance finally finished laughing and gave a nod to Keith, then gasped, like he just invented something amazing. 

 "Why not invite the rest of the team? Just for a fun day out!" Lance had an ear to ear smile as he suggested his idea. It was accepted by the three of them, no one would mind some extra company. 

 "Let's go and spend the day as a huge, happy family!" 


End file.
